Viral
by TheDistractor
Summary: An alternate universe. During a routine job something happens to one monster, who never even realised... Upon further investigation, two humans manage to enter the monster world unnoticed and they start to uncover a plot that could change both worlds forever...
1. Chapter 1: Scare

**So.. hello there. This is the first fanfic I've written specifically for this site. How did I get inspired? TVTropes' Monsters Inc fanfic recommendations. I read all of them, so thanks to the authors of those (seeing as TVTropes is a wiki, it'll change in the future, so I'll list the ones I read here.. The APM series by DarkraixCresselia.. the An Unlikely Bond series by Crazybird101.. Randall's New Take On Life by randompotpourri.. Lost and Found but not Healed by BlackShuriken (thanks a lot btw, what has been seen cannot be unseen!)... I guess that this fic wouldn't exist thanks to those I just listed, and TVTropes' Monsters Inc fanfic recommendations..**

**Here's the deal with this.. It's basically the Monsters Inc film in an alternate universe, with some nice tech-related stuff.. sure there may be issues, this is my first fanfic and I haven't written any fiction in like two years.. So, read and review, and constructive criticism would be awesome.. Pure flaming however will end up in /dev/null so don't bother if you just want to flame me without giving me some improvement tips aswell..**

* * *

Daniel didn't know what woke him up. He stirred quickly, and then heard a noise. He pushed himself up and realised two things. The first was that his wardrobe doorknob was turning. The second was that he had fell asleep with his iPhone in his hand. He quickly looked at his iPhone, unlocked it, sighed as he noticed the screen wasn't cracked at all, then as a quick test opened a random app.

It was pure luck that the app icon he touched was the Camera; by now his wardrobe door was open a crack, and he saw a shadow in the light spilling out of it. Not that he hadn't heard of these occurences before; but they had only happened to friends and classmates, stories told to him about monsters coming through closets, cupboards and wardrobes, and then getting scared by them. A monster that looked like it came straight out of Halloween waking you up and roaring in your face? Daniel had thought that everybody would get scared at that. And what descriptions these stories had! Stories of grey tentacled beasts, of multicoloured behemoths covered in fur, of reptiles with multiple limbs who could turn invisible... Daniel had only wished such a thing could happen to him in his ten years of existence, and here he was, ready to take a picture of...

He gasped as the... _thing_ came into his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind it. Ten years of nothing, and now this? The monster came closer, and roared. Daniel couldn't help but scream, and at the same time he snapped a picture.

And just as quickly as it had appeared, it had gone through the door again. Daniel didn't bother trying to follow; he knew the stories well and those who did try to follow opened their door and just encountered what they usually saw. But he knew of the mysterious place a few of the stories mentioned as being behind the door. Some called it a factory, and others likened it to hell. Daniel had told his parents about all the stories he had heard; of course they didn't believe him. Adults never believed the stories.

But now he had something that could prove the stories were truthful. He quickly opened Twitter and posted the picture along with a short tweet: "This monster was just in my bedroom. Gone now. It roared at me. #soscaredrightnow" - and the hashtag was indeed the truth; he could not remember an incident where he had felt more scared. Daniel pressed the Home button, locked his iPhone, put it on his bedside cabinet and fell asleep once more.

* * *

**OK, so that's the first chapter.. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.. Regarding updates, I actually have all of this fic done on my laptop (just so I wouldn't end up abandoning it). Hopefully I'll add a new chapter at least once every week.. I don't know how popular this will be, and if I indefinitely forget to update this, don't take it out on me as everyone just forgets things, especially when they're pretty busy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**I know that I said one update a week. But I'm just so impatient right now. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. It's kinda short, some of them are, but I hope nobody minds.. Remember to leave your reviews!**

* * *

The monster emerged from the door and said something to his assistant; the door ejected and travelled back to the storage area. A monster covered in blue fur with some purple spots turned to greet the monster who had scared Daniel.

"Hey Neil; I've never seen that door before!"

Neil said hello to Sulley; he confirmed this was a new door for him. "It's odd too - that kid looked about ten... I guess it doesn't matter much.."

Sulley was as perplexed as Neil; but he agreed it didn't matter.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel was woken by his alarm clock. He instantly reached for his iPhone and was shocked at the push notification from Twitter. Two hundred mentions? That couldn't be right; but he realised it was as he opened Twitter and took a look at the details of his last tweet.

A hundred or so retweets; and so many replies too! A few people had even recognised the monster in the picture! Daniel tweeted again, expressing his amazement at how much had happened in a few short hours. He then went downstairs; it was a weekday after all, and he had to go to school.

* * *

One of the many people who had read that tweet was an individual who was shrouded in mystery, through his own doings. Many people just called him after the colour of his hair, which was a jet black. Sure, it wasn't much of a name; but it was a name nonetheless, and Black was very curious when he saw the picture attached to the tweet. A monster scaring a child? How clich￩.. After all, he'd heard all the stories. Everyone had. But this was something different. Something... real. And so he investigated the picture. It indeed was taken with an iPhone, a few minutes before the tweet was posted. Nothing seemed odd about it. And then Black noticed the wardrobe door in the background. It was open a crack; through the door he could see something that looked industrial. Something else the stories had mentioned. Who apart from those crazy religious types believed that through the door was hell itself?!

There was only one thing to do. Find out more. He composed a tweet, mentioning the person who sent it, a boy called Dan something-or-other. All he had to do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Contact

**Here's the next chapter.. not much more to say other than the usual.. hope you like it.. read and review.. and pure flaming will be sent to /dev/null. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 3:45pm. Daniel had just returned home from a day of school; his mother had picked him up and followed him through the door. Daniel could barely concentrate that day; for he was thinking of monsters and Twitter and potential fame. He ran upstairs to his bedroom, opened Twitter on his iPhone and whilst scrolling through tweets saw an odd one. A person called Black was asking him for more, but there was something odd. He had given a Skype name. Daniel had zoomed over it but second thoughts had brought him back to it. He did notice some random blogs had posted the image; it was spreading. Maybe this Black person worked for a newspaper or something? He opened Skype and added the Skype ID.

It didn't take long before Black had accepted Daniel, and it was Black who started the conversation. There was something a little eerie about him, but Daniel had felt worse feelings the night before. And anyway, he could be famous! Daniel answered any questions Black asked; at least, as much as he could. He was wondering who this was...but everyone wanted to know more after all.

* * *

Black was growing a little bit nervous. What Daniel was saying... it seemed possible at least. With the answers he needed, and the stories he knew of, Black just needed to wait until night. He had a funny feeling that both he and Daniel would be getting visits through the closet. And so he decided to logout from Skype, with a small warning.

"watch out tonight, they should come again...follow them. don't let them get away..."

* * *

That night, Daniel could barely sleep. But he eventually drifted off...until he was woken up by a slight creaking noise. His wardrobe door was turning. He quickly pulled himself up and a monster stepped into his room. The same one as the night before. And he got a better look at it; the photo from the night before only got one side of it, after all.

The monster was a reddy-pink in colour. It had both scales and fur (Daniel couldn't understand how), and it was three times as tall as him, with a long curly tail, four eyes, two noses, a scaly frond, and a horn covered in fur. No wonder he was so scared the night before! The monster looked to be an impossibility of nature!

Daniel knew he only had one chance, and he quickly got out of bed, pushed past the monster and through his wardrobe door. The monster looked almost as frightened as Daniel as he stepped past the threshold and into...

...it almost seemed like another world to him. But he guessed it was, and the stories were kind of right, this did seem to be a factory. Oddly enough, it was dark here too, and looking around he saw one other monster: this other monster, a big blue furry thing with spots of purple, a tail and two horns didn't seem to notice him, and Daniel hid under something.

But he quickly slid underneath it, picked himself up and started running. The monster that scared him would have been able to see him, and Daniel did not want that. So he kept running...

* * *

Black was woken up by a door being opened. The door to the cupboard that contained his water heater. For a second he didn't understand, then he remembered. This was it! He watched a blue furry monster with purple spots, a tail and two horns enter his bedroom, and Black got out of bed and ran to his cupboard door, continuing through it and into the factory - no, the world - inhabited by monsters. He saw, on the other side of a vast room, the monster from Daniel's picture, and slid under a desk or table of some sort and continued running. He did not want to be seen or found out. Not now...


End file.
